Taking away loneliness : SasuNaru Sequel
by Soul The Second
Summary: Sequel for the first oneshot. More yaoiness!


How long has it been now? 1 or 2 years?... Probably a year and a half. But I'm still waiting. And I still believe you'll come back to me. Because you love me. I know you do. You haven't sent me any letters. Not at all. Where are you?.. What are you doing?... Naruto….. Come and take away my loneliness again.

These thoughts had been haunting Sasuke for a very long time now. Being more cold and empty than ever, he didn't seem to have any interest in anything or anyone. The love letters he received from all the girls in Konoha went straight to the fireplace. He didn't care. He'd even rip a few letters in their faces. Stupid useless fangirls. As if they'd even catch his interest a little. No, he didn't have any interest in girls. He had only one interest. Naruto. But….. He wasn't here.

Sasuke entered the Ramenbar again for the third time today. It was Naruto's favourite hangout. A very small smile appeared on his face once he thought of how cute Naruto would look when he would stuff him self full with Ramen. How he'd never pay the bill but would always find a way to escape them. How he'd trick Iruka to pay them instead. Sasuke ordered a bowl of Negi Ramen. He ate his Ramen slowly and he couldn't help but to look back to see if Naruto would be running in. But Naruto never came.

Another day passed. Still no Naruto. Sasuke had been counting the days for Naruto's return the first 50 days. But he stopped since it was nerve wrecking. He stared at the ceiling. The sick feeling of being alone filled his stomach. And the Negi Ramen from yesterday night threatened to come out. Sasuke filled his day with walking around Konoha a little. Nothing happened much. Only memories of Naruto appeared now and then. Sasuke had the feeling of driving himself crazy.

Maybe he should visit Sakura? He sighed and felt hopeless as his feet moved towards Sakura's house. He didn't even ring her bell before the door opened and she was hanging on his neck. He sighed. 'Sasuke! What a surprise! Come in! I'll make you some onigiri!' Sasuke didn't reply. He just walked in and sat down. It wasn't long before Sakura came back with a plate of onigiri. Sasuke ate a little, but he lost his appetite quickly once Sakura began to speak. 'So, how's Naruto doing?' Sasuke fell silent for a couple of minutes, his eyes stood sad but his face showed no emotion. 'How should I know how Squidface is doing?' 'I-I thought you'd have some contact with him….' 'Why's that?...' 'Well, I.. er.. I thought… well… urhh..' Sakura couldn't finish her line. Sasuke just stood up. 'If you'll excuse me, I'm going home, I still have business to handle.'

Sasuke walked out and looked around a little. Konoha wasn't that bad of a place. It was a cheerful place, but it missed it's cheerful fox demon boy. Another sigh escaped his lips and he walked towards his house.

Sasuke fell silent once he saw his door opened. It seemed like someone broke in. Sasuke frowned and kept a kunai ready in his hand. He silently walked in. Here and there were this scattered. He saw bowls and spoons and clothes everywhere. It was one big mess. Sasuke slowly looked around and listened if he heard anything. He didn't. Slowly Sasuke sneaked to the kitchen. He looked in there but didn't see anything suspicious. He heard a small noise come from the bathroom. He walked yup the stairs and heard the shower. That was the only sound that could be heard. Sasuke held hid kunai ready as he slowly walked in. He stood in the bathroom but didn't see or sense anything. He frowned. He walked over to the shower to put off the water, when he heard the door close. He turned around but didn't see anyone. 'What the hell?' He thought. He felt a breath hit his neck and he turned fast and held his kunai against the throat of his mysterious approacher.

Sasuke stared in front of him when he saw bright blue eyes stare back at his. His jaw had dropped. He was gawking at the cute boy standing across from him. 'N-Naruto?...' Sasuke asked slowly. Naruto smiled. 'Missed me?' He whispered. Sasuke merely hugged Naruto tightly. 'Naruto….' He whispered. His lover hadn't changed a little. He still had the same bright blue eyes, the same cheeky look and the same cheerful expression. Naruto pushed Sasuke off softly before pulling him back in a kiss. Sasuke answered eagerly, not wanting to waste any time.

Naruto slowly pulled Sasuke towards the shower. Naruto was only wearing his boxers. Sasuke's shirt was being ripped off of his body. Not leaving his shirt whole, they stumbled towards the shower which was still running. Naruto slowly pushed Sasuke against the wall, under the flowing water. Sasuke took a deep breath when the water hit his skin. Naruto kissed Sasuke, then kissed his neck, bit it softly, stroked Sasuke's chest down to his stomach. A soft humming was released. Naruto went downwards with his lips, trailing a line of butterfly kisses. Sasuke's heart started beating harder as he felt Naruto's lips carrass his skin. 'Naruto… Don't…' Sasuke whispered as he felt Naruto keep kissing lower and lower. But Naruto didn't listen.

Sasuke moaned softly as he felt the tip of his cock being kissed. 'Oh..' He softly said. He didn't want Naruto to do this. But Naruto did. And he didn't stop. He slowly took Sasuke's manhood in his mouth and sucked it softly. Sasuke's breathing became really heavy and he gasped when he felt Naruto's tongue rub against Sasuke's dearling. Sasuke moaned, balling his fists to not support Naruto's head moving. Naruto softly took Sasuke's hand and placed it on his head. He then stroked Sasuke's upperleg. Sasuke couldn't keep his self any longer. He grabbed Naruto's hair and made Naruto move faster with his mouth. Sasuke moaned louder, whispering Naruto's name. Naruto licked and sucked harder, making Sasuke moan harder and harder. A moment later Sasuke pulled Naruto's hair, making him stop moving. He released his seed in Naruto's mouth. Naruto swallowed it all eagerly, seeming to enjoy it too.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied like this. He wanted to be closer to him. He licked his fingers wet, spread Naruto's legs and stuck them up in Naruto. Naruto whimpered and squirmed. He moved slowly with his fingers trying to make Naruto relax. But he didn't. He kept squirming.  
But he begged for it. 'Sasuke, harder!!' He begged. And Sasuke moved his fingers harder. Naruto slowly started to relax and moved along. He moaned and gasped and pounced against Sasuke's finger. 'Oh, oh…. Oh !!.. Sasuke!! Sasuke! Take me!!' He asked with a greedy voice. Sasuke took his finger out and stuck his member in Naruto.

Naruto half yelled out Sasuke's name. 'OH SASUKE!' With this, Sasuke moved slowly in Naruto. Naruto wasn't satisfied. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Harder! I want it hard!!' He commanded. Sasuke thrusted harder and harder, but he almost couldn't keep himself. Naruto was extremely tight. 'Naruto…' he huffed. Naruto felt an enormous pleasure build up in him. He moved hard along with Sasuke, he took Sasuke's fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. His moans were muffled now, but it didn't stop them from being loud. Sasuke took his fingers back to hold on to Naruto's hips, to thrust harder, faster. Naruto yelled out Sasuke's name.  
Sasuke couldn't keep it anymore and came in Naruto. Naruto came all over Sasuke's stomach,  
but the shower flushed it away.

Supporting each ther, they dragged theirselves to the bedroom and dropped their selves on the bed. 'Okaeri…. Naruto….' Sasuke whispered, before hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto sighed softly, exhausted. He nodded, and snuggled against Sasuke's chest. Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off in a peaceful sleep in his beloved Sasuke's arms. 'I love you, Sasuke..' 'I love you too, Naruto….' 


End file.
